Un drôle de chat
by Green Flower
Summary: Emil ne savait pas qu'une belle surprise l'attendait en achetant ce chat noir, initialement prévu pour une expérience magico-douteuse de son frère.


« Achète-moi un chat noir pour demain, s'il te plaît. J'en ai besoin pour mes expériences. »

C'était le sms envoyé par son grand frère, Lukas. Emil soupira, désabusé et agacé. Quand son frangin était enfermé dans son laboratoire plus que douteux, il était impossible de l'en faire sortir, même pour communiquer une demande rapide ! Il le prenait pour son serviteur ou quoi ? Et pourquoi il n'avait pas envoyé ce message à Matthias, d'ailleurs ? Il s'agissait de son petit copain, et rien de mieux qu'un petit copain pour lui demander de rendre service. Bon, d'accord, il irait à l'animalerie, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas être harcelé sur son portable. Il répondit avec un « OK » laconique et sortit sans se presser. Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent marcha quelques minutes et poussa la porte de l'animalerie. La seule dans un rayon de cent kilomètres d'ailleurs, il n'était jamais venu ici et se demandait qui pouvait avoir le courage d'emménager dans un trou aussi paumé. Une voix, le faisant sortir de ses pensées, l'accueillit aussitôt joyeusement :

« Bonjour, quel animal désirez-vous ? Un chien ? Un lapin ? Un chat ? Vee, moi j'adore les chats. »

L'interpellé leva les yeux. Le vendeur était un homme pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Ses grands yeux dorés et son visage innocent débordaient de joie, de vie et d'énergie. Cependant, il était facile de deviner qu'il était très simplet. Peut-être qu'il aimait bien les trous paumés.

« Bonjour, fit son interlocuteur d'un air plus réservé. Effectivement, je voudrais un chat noir. Vous en reste-t-il ?

-Vee, bien sûr. Attendez ici, je reviens. »

L'Islandais attendit donc silencieusement en grignotant un bâton de réglisse, sa friandise préférée. Il contempla l'animalerie, c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici. Elle était grande, bien éclairée, très bruyante et très odorante. Les habitants à plumes et à poils s'apostrophaient par hurlements, miaulements, piaillements, bref, avec toutes sortes d'onomatopées propres à chaque espèce. Ils dégageaient des senteurs variées et musquées qui se mêlaient aux relents de litières et d'excréments. L'adolescent était habitué aux odeurs fortes – il fallait dire que Lukas ne sentait pas toujours très bon en sortant de son laboratoire – mais celles-ci ne lui plaisaient pas beaucoup. Elles étaient si lourdes, presque étouffantes.

Faisant fi de son odorat qui commençait à souffrir, il observa les occupants du magasin. Il repéra des chats jouant avec leur pelote de laine, des poissons tournant stupidement dans leur aquarium, des poules picorant des graines, des rongeurs endormis en famille. Il entendit même des hennissements et vit des animaux exotiques comme des serpents, des mygales, des crocodiles et autres bestioles du même genre. Ce n'était même plus une animalerie, mais un zoo ! Certes, en matière de bizarrerie, lui-même se démarquait par son macareux, Mr Puffin, alors qu'avait-il à dire ?

Le jeune vendeur arriva, une boîte munie d'une grille à la main. Il s'exclama de sa voix aiguë :

« Vous avez de la chance, vee ! C'était le dernier chat noir que j'avais ! Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre ! Moi, je m'entends très bien avec le mien, il est tout blanc et il adore les pâtes comme moi. »

Ce type était vraiment bavard. Le jeune homme ne savait pas si cela l'amusait ou si cela l'ennuyait. Il se hâta de payer la somme due, puis emporta la prison en plastique chez lui. Il l'ouvrit sitôt qu'il franchit le seuil de la maison. Le prisonnier en sortit vivement d'une démarche souple et se blottit dans les bras d'Emil. Le chat était fin et élancé. Il avait un poil luisant, si doux, des yeux bridés d'un merveilleux brun chocolat. Il fut surpris par les sentiments humains qui s'exprimaient dans ses yeux. Ils exprimaient de la tristesse, mais aussi... de l'espoir ? L'espoir d'une nouvelle vie ? Sa main grattouilla la tête du félin, qui ronronna de plaisir, puis lui lécha la joue. Il aurait bien voulu le garder plus longtemps auprès de lui, mais le nouveau locataire décida d'aller explorer sa nouvelle demeure.

Un piaillement de protestation retentit. L'adolescent se dirigea vers le salon et prit son oiseau tout en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les ailes.

« Que fait ce matou ici ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix de mafieux.

-Allons, Mr Puffin, ce n'est qu'un chat. Il servira bientôt de cobaye pour Lukas, fit son propriétaire d'une voix impassible. »

A ces paroles, son regard s'assombrit quelque peu. Il était triste qu'une pauvre bête ayant vécu toute sa vie enfermée dans une boutique soit vendue pour finir en sujet d'expérience. Il ne le méritait pas, mais la vie était injuste, pas vrai ?

Au dîner, Emil servit pour le chat des morceaux de poulet chaud ainsi que du lait frais. Ce serait certainement le dernier repas du pauvre minou, alors autant lui offrir un bon festin tant qu'il pouvait encore en profiter. Bizarrement, il n'eut pas envie de toucher à son ordinateur. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Alors pendant la soirée, il ne joua pas avec le chat, se contentant seulement de lui procurer des caresses et de le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Pourquoi créer des liens avec l'animal si celui-ci était condamné ? Son frère n'était pas un type sadique et n'aimait pas voir les animaux souffrir, mais ses expérimentations tournaient souvent assez mal, et les cobayes qu'il utilisait finissaient soit sous une forme bizarre, soit malades, soit morts. Pouvait-il espérer que le nouveau cobaye ressorte vivant _et_ indemne de sa séance avec Lukas ? Les chances étaient aux alentours de zéro pour cent, pourtant il se mit à espérer. Ce félin semblait vraiment spécial, et s'était étrangement attaché à lui, attachement qui semblait réciproque. Évidemment, cet attachement était moins fort qu'entre lui et Mr Puffin (qui avait fait une crise de jalousie et boudait encore, là), mais il était difficile de ne pas aimer cette adorable boule de poils.

Pour se changer les idées, l'adolescent décida qu'un peu de musique lui ferait du bien. Bientôt, la chanson _Stonemilker_ de l'artiste islandaise Björk se diffusa dans tout le salon. Il n'aimait pas spécialement danser, alors il resta sur le canapé, mais sa tête se balança au rythme de la douce musique tandis que son esprit s'évadait tout doucement. Ses sens remarquèrent soudain un détail insolite : le chat noir miaulait gaiement comme s'il chantait et sa queue s'agitait frénétiquement. Il avançait d'avant et d'en arrière comme s'il dansait. C'était... envoûtant. Le froid Emil ne put retenir un bref rire.

« Ah, cette musique te plaît ? Je te passerai tout l'album, si tu veux. »

L'animal au pelage noir ronronna de plaisir. Décidément, il ressemblait vraiment à un humain ! Fallait-il lui donner un nom ? A quoi cela servirait-il ? Il n'en aurait plus besoin dans quelques heures. Le jeune Islandais souffla pour évacuer ses sombres pensées et commença quelques pas timorés de danse. Même devant un animal, il se montrait timide. Ce que c'était comique, non ? Mais ledit animal miaula plus fort, le regard rivé sur lui, l'air de l'encourager. Il se remit à danser, comme pour ordonner à son nouveau maître de l'imiter. Ce dernier se mit à la danse avec plus d'énergie et d'enthousiasme, se laissant emporter par la musique pour de bon. Alors, il se sentit emporté dans une nouvelle dimension. Seuls lui et le chat y existaient, leurs pas parfaitement synchronisés, bien qu'ils n'aient répété aucune chorégraphie. La musique lui emplissait entièrement les oreilles, au point qu'il se surprit à chanter. Les miaulements se joignirent à sa voix, le tout formait un chant harmonique, comme s'ils étaient sur la même fréquence, la même résonance. Cela était presque… magique.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, Emil redescendit brusquement de sa dimension pour revenir à la réalité. Il était si exténué ! Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il danserait si longtemps. Il se sentait pourtant serein, cette activité avait chassé momentanément l'obscurité de son esprit. Il étouffa un bâillement. Oh, il était temps d'aller dormir. Il souhaita de beaux rêves à son macareux et prit une douche rapide avant de se glisser dans son lit. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes et se baissaient quand il entendit un bruit de tissu froissé. Incertain, le jeune homme ouvrit un œil pour découvrir que le félin avait pris possession de l'espace à côté de sa tête, son regard brun le scrutant... tendrement ?! Impossible ! Il se faisait des idées ! Il n'aurait pas dû laisser la porte de sa chambre comme à l'accoutumée, et pourtant, il n'avait pas le cœur à chasser l'animal. Sa présence ne le dérangeait pas, après tout.

« Pff, t'as pas envie de dormir dans le panier que je t'ai préparé ? Hum, fais comme tu veux. Bonne nuit, toi. »

Il l'embrassa sur la truffe avant de se retourner et de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Avant de sombrer rapidement dans un profond sommeil, sa dernière pensée fut pour l'innocent chat qui finirait son existence dans les expériences ratées de son aîné.

Le pelage de ce chat était vraiment doux. Ah ! Il avait tellement envie d'y laisser sa main. Il la laissa descendre délicatement sur son corps. Tiens ? Ce qu'il avait sous ses doigts, ce n'était pas du poil. C'était chaud et agréable, mais nu.

?!

C'était... c'était... il savait, ça. De la peau humaine !

De la peau humaine ?! Minute, qui était dans son lit ?!

Les sens en alerte, retenant un cri de surprise, Emil ouvrit les yeux... pour se noyer dans deux lacs chocolat clair. Deux lacs qui avaient chacun une pupille ronde. Attends... Les chats avaient des pupilles fendues, on était d'accord ? Mais alors... ?

Le jeune homme recula légèrement la tête... et une vision de rêve s'imposa à lui.

Un superbe adolescent, approximativement de son âge, était allongé en une pose quelque peu suggestive. Des mèches couleur de nuit et de bois retombaient sur un front bronzé. Son nez était aquilin, surmonté de deux sourcils assez épais, qui ne l'enlaidissaient pas du tout. Au contraire, ils ne faisaient que souligner l'intensité de son irrésistible regard. Son corps ivoire relevé d'une pointe de doré était agréablement dessiné. Les bras étaient mis en valeur sans être trop développés. Le torse était joli, souple et tonique, où il aurait pu s'y lover en sécurité. Les jambes étaient galbées et sans imperfection. Cette beauté exotique lui plut énormément.

Mais cette contemplation ne dura que trois secondes. L'instinct de survie de l'Islandais reprit le dessus. Il sortit vivement de son lit et activa sa magie, au cas où.

« Qui es-tu ? S'enquit-il froidement sans pour autant prendre un air agressif. Et que fais-tu dans mon lit ?

-Miaou ! Fut sa seule réponse. »

Emil pataugea pendant un instant, le regard fixe. Puis ses neurones se remirent en marche. Il repéra les oreilles de chat ainsi que la queue qui remuait.

« Tu es le chat ! »

L'intéressé hocha la tête. Bon, étant donné qu'Emil était familier avec la magie, il n'aurait pas dû être pris au dépourvu par ce genre de choses. N'empêche, s'endormir avec un chat et se réveiller avec un joli garçon était surprenant, même pour un magicien. Ledit magicien se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il regardait un peu trop intensément le corps nu de son vis-à-vis. Il détourna (à regret) les yeux et fouilla dans son placard après avoir éteint sa magie couleur bleu de glace. Il en sortit un caleçon et un tee-shirt qu'il lança à « l'ex-chat », qui se dépêcha de s'habiller. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés n'était pas revenu sur son lit.

« Tu sais parler ?

-Oui, fit son interlocuteur de la voix rauque du type qui n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

-Bien. Dis-moi, tu as décidé de me faire une farce en te retransformant en humain en plein milieu de la nuit ?

-Non, pas du tout. C'est toi qui m'as redonné ma véritable apparence. »

Emil nota que le beau jeune homme avait un léger accent oriental, aux assonances chantantes. Il déduisit qu'il était chinois, tout comme l'indiquait son visage.

« Moi ?

-Tu te souviens ? Le baiser. »

Oui, il avait embrassé le chat sur la truffe avant de dormir. L'adolescent plissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée parodié, avec lui dans le rôle de la princesse et le soi-disant matou dans le rôle de la grenouille. C'était un peu trop surréaliste, tout ça ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il lui demande sa main en mariage !

« Et je suppose que c'est une méchante sorcière qui t'a jeté un mauvais sort ?

-Si c'est mon tuteur que tu désignes par méchante sorcière, on peut dire que oui, sourit le jeune homme brun. Il m'a lancé une malédiction lors d'une dispute -plutôt absurde, au passage. Furieux, mon grand-frère a décidé que mon sorcier de tuteur n'était pas digne de confiance et a repris ma garde. Mais Monsieur m'a perdu lors d'un voyage – merci la confiance. Depuis, j'ai attendu qu'une gentille personne m'embrasse la truffe avec amour pour redevenir humain. »

Et voilà qu'en plus, l'histoire impliquait des malédictions ! Emil sentit une migraine pas loin de poindre. Mais il demeura méfiant malgré ses paupières tombantes et son esprit plus ou moins au ralenti.

« Et qui me dit que tu ne mens pas, que tu es aussi magicien et que tu aurais monté toute cette histoire pour me tuer moi ou ma famille ? »

Le Chinois prit un air offensé.

« Super le vote de confiance !

-Écoute, je te connais même pas, alors il est normal que je te l'accorde pas ! »

Un sourire subtil s'esquissa sur le visage doré. Un point pour lui. Le beau garçon n'avait pas tort.

« De plus, si je voulais te menacer, je t'aurais attaqué pendant ton sommeil, tu sais. Et puis, t'es beaucoup trop mignon pour je n'envisage ne serait-ce que l'idée de porter la main sur toi. »

L'intéressé rougit furieusement. Cela faisait deux fois en moins de cinq minutes que cet imbécile l'embarrassait ! Il ne dit rien pendant un instant, tentant de se débarrasser de sa gêne. Puis il soupira :

« Bon, il est trois heures et j'aimerais bien dormir, moi. Le canapé du salon est très confortable, tu sais... euh, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Li Xiao Chun. Je peux plutôt dormir avec toi ? Ronronna-t-il d'un air craquant. »

L'Islandais fit signe qu'il était d'accord. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait proposé le canapé du salon avec plaisir. Et puis, le garçon était définitivement très joli. Il s'allongeait sur le matelas et essayait de s'endormir pour la seconde fois de la nuit lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et le serra contre un torse chaud. Les paupières d'Emil se soulevèrent et il murmura :

« Je ne suis pas un doudou. »

Cependant, il devait admettre que cette proximité entre lui et le nouveau venu était délicieuse et qu'il aurait été impossible de s'en détacher.

« Non, tu es un panda. Tu es tout doux et magnifique, comme lui.

-M... merci. Et je ne suis pas un panda, je suis Emil. »

Zut, il lui avait donné son vrai prénom, pas le surnom qu'il présentait d'habitude aux gens : Ice ! Malgré toutes ces années à apprendre la magie, il avait oublié ce détail élémentaire ! Ce mec était trop ensorcelant pour sa santé mentale ! Ignorant des pensées de son nouveau petit copain, Li rit gentiment et resserra son étreinte tandis que sa main se perdait dans les délicates mèches blanches.

« C'est un beau prénom, Emil. »

Soudain, le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Européen. Surpris, celui-ci ne réagit pas. Ensuite, son cerveau se reconnecta. Il s'agissait de son premier baiser ! C'était trop rapide, imprévu, et il ne connaissait pas ce garçon ! Mais que c'était succulent ! Si doux et si plein… de promesses. Ce fut cette pensée qui l'empêcha d'asséner une claque à cet idiot. Alors, il répondit au baiser en suçant la lèvre inférieure si douce. La langue de l'Asiatique s'introduisit dans la bouche si attirante qu'elle explora. Elle s'attarda sur les dents, le palais et les parois avant de se mêler à l'autre langue. Ce fut explosif. Son corps brûlait tel un fer chauffé au blanc alors qu'un cocktail détonnant de passion débitait à toute vitesse dans ses veines. Il avait l'impression d'être au Valhalla, si seulement le Valhalla pouvait regorger de toutes les sensations auxquelles il goûtait en ce moment. Au bout d'un temps trop court pour Emil, la présence disparut.

Mais il ne fut pas déçu. Aussitôt, la bouche voluptueuse du Chinois taquina son cou, tantôt le couvrant de baisers papillon, tantôt le couvrant de suçons coquins. L'adolescent laissa échapper un gémissement sourd. Il lutta désespérément pour ne pas se laisser dominer par ses pulsions.

« Ce-Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, haleta-t-il difficilement. »

Li eut une moue dépitée, mais son sourire séducteur revint à la charge.

« Il fait froid dans ton pays, surtout la nuit. Tu pourrais me réchauffer, s'il te plaît ? »

Son nouveau bien-aimé ne dit rien, mais il remonta la couverture, plaça sa tête brune sur sa poitrine chaude et encercla son dos de ses bras chaleureux.

« Tu n'as plus froid ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent d'une voix neutre.

-Non, c'est parfait. »

L'Asiatique resta emprisonné dans l'océan améthyste de son copain. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi sommeil, il aurait pu s'y noyer pour la nuit.

« Je t'aime, Emil.

-Moi aussi, marmonna le Nordique. »

Emil gratta doucement les oreilles pointues de son nouveau copain afin de le bercer. Il sourit en songeant que le lendemain, son cher aîné aurait une très mauvaise surprise.

Le lendemain matin, Lukas sut, dès qu'il sortit de son laboratoire afin d'aller récupérer sa commande de la veille, qu'une très mauvaise surprise l'attendait. Comment ? L'intuition, tout simplement. Une intuition fortement développée par sa pratique régulière et… aventureuse des sciences occultes.

 _« Pourvu qu'Emil ne soit pas en danger ! »_

S'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

Il sentait une présence étrangère dans la maison. Une présence _humaine._ Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Des crampes de peur assaillirent son estomac, bien qu'il se forçât à garder un visage impassible. Il sentit la présence de son frangin. Il était encore en vie… ce ne serait sûrement plus le cas s'il n'agissait pas vite !

Lui et l'inconnu étaient dans sa chambre. Peut-être que l'agresseur tentait de s'en prendre à Emil dans son sommeil. Quelle malhonnêteté ! L'adrénaline afflua dans son cerveau. Pas de précipitation ! S'il ne se montrait pas assez prudent, le sauvetage se finirait mal !

Préparant sa magie, le jeune homme blond s'approcha de la porte sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux aux aguets. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'il aurait sauvé Emil de son agresseur, celui-ci consentirait enfin à l'appeler « grand-frère ». Lukas poussa précautionneusement la porte laissée entrouverte. Il s'imaginait déjà se faire interpeller ainsi par la voix timide de son petit...

Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Immobilisé dans son lit, son innocent petit frère était emprisonné dans les bras d'un parfait étranger qui était à moitié à poil ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Emil, je vais te sauver ! »

Ce dernier le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis pas en danger, que je sache. »

La mâchoire de Lukas manqua de se décrocher.

« Mais... Mais cet individu te retient prisonnier, non ? C'est à cause de lui que tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie pour te défendre ! Dit-il d'un ton calme, maîtrisé à grand-peine. »

Son cadet était étrangement calme. Trop calme. Peut-être avait-il été drogué, afin de le rendre plus docile. Malheureusement, la voix ferme d'Emil détruisit son illusion.

« Mais non, Lukas, je suis très bien dans les bras de Li et il s'agit du chat.

-Li ? Du chat ?

-Oui, celui que je devais acheter pour toi, c'était le dernier de l'animalerie. Mais en réalité, il s'agit d'un humain qui a été ensorcelé. Et je l'aime. »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, l'Islandais embrassa son « agresseur » à pleine bouche, qui lui répondit avec un grognement de plaisir. Malgré son visage impassible, le Norvégien serra les dents. Non seulement il n'avait plus de cobaye pour son expérience, mais en plus, son petit frère chéri était en train de se faire corrompre par cette saleté d'inconnu ! Une aura dangereuse commença à entourer le magicien qui lança d'une voix monocorde et froide, telle une menace latente.

« Fais tes prières, idiot, parce que je vais te faire payer d'avoir perverti mon frère adoré. »

Ce fut sur ces paroles menaçantes que dans un appartement tranquille, à neuf heures du matin, on put voir un Hongkongais courant à toute vitesse pour survivre, poursuivi par un Norvégien furieux, lui-même poursuivi par un Islandais encore plus furieux.

N'aurait-il pas mieux fait de rester sous sa forme de chat ?


End file.
